Change of Tides
by XxRawrSmoresxX
Summary: Sequel to Living With a Broken Heart. Even after three years, Rose and Alec still remember their night together. After a series of tragic events, Rose finally decides she needs a break from her life in London. An innocent suggestion for a vacation spot could give her the break she's needed. (post-Broadchurch) (Post S4 finale)


**Hello everyone! It has been WAY too long since I've updated, but I had to many things on my plate for a few months now and I have finally gotten most of it sorted out. This story is, like I said a continuation of _Living With a Broken Heart. _A lot of you have probably been wondering how I planned to post the updates for these two (yes, two) sequels. They will both be updated no more than two days of each other, but sadly posts won't be as often. I will try to post at least every month, but that may not always happen. If I can't update on time, I may just update the previous chapter with a snapshot of the next chapter. **

**I'm introducing a random OC here just because I can, maybe some of you will figure out who it is :D I know this story might start off with a lot of stuff all at once, so if you have any questions just let me know! I hope you enjoy and as always please R&R**

* * *

_"We are pleased to now officially announce Mr. and Mrs. Alec Hardy." _

_She glanced up ecstatically at her new husband as they broke away from their first kiss as husband and wife. There he stood in a sharp, black tuxedo, complete with a silver vest and silver tie, with the most loving expression which had, for once, replaced the near constant scowl on his face. His eyes were shining with adoration as a smile bloomed across his stubbled cheeks. Rose could not find it in her to stop smiling even though her cheeks were beginning to ache. _

_Their hands found one another, entwining their fingers before beginning to walk back down the aisle. She marveled at how well their hands fit together, as his fingers brushed over her new ring. That had only ever happened while she was with HIM, but after what had happened a little over a year ago, she had tucked all those memories away. HE had left her with his dopleganger and even if she would have wanted to start a life with him, it wouldn't have been possible. He had died in her arms a little over a week later from very bizarre radiation poisoning. After all that time though, Alec was always somewhere in her thoughts. _

_Shaking away thoughts of the past she looked up at Alec again, grinning like a loon as she squeezed his hand. Her satin dress trailed after her just a bit, exactly as she had always imagined as a little girl. Everyone around her was cheering, although in the short time she glanced at the crowd, her Mum wasn't there. _

_Just as they made it to the open doorway, Alec leaned over to whisper in her ear, warm breath tickling the outer shell. _

_"Are you just going to sit there?" _

_Rose gave him a confused smile, "What?" _

_He gave her another grin, eyes like warm chocolate, stroking her forearm. _

_"Are you just going to sit there, the kids are waiting." he stated again._

Her confusion turned to shock as his face morphed into that of one of her fellow colleagues. Gone were the boyish freckles hidden beneath his stubble, messily arranged auburn fringe was replaced by waves of neat, short, cropped red hair, and warm brown eyes replaced by a shocking icy green.

"Rose, are you alright?" he asked, concern edging into his deep voice.

After taking a moment to rub at her eyes she nodded,

"Yeah Tom, I'm okay. My mind just went off on its own for a little bit."

The corner of her mouth turned up in a pitiful excuse of a smile. She had taken this teaching job after HE had died, refusing to take the job Pete had offered her at Torchwood. After all she and HIM had done for them, they couldn't help her when she needed them the most. She glanced back up at the man who had become her one of her closest friends.

The week she first took the job, she had been just about ready to give it up and take Pete's offer. None of her kids seemed to like her, all of them deciding to give the new teacher a hard time. Tom had known most of the kids and had helped Rose find was to relate to each and every one of them. Ever since then, they had been the best of friends.

Her co-worker, Tom Russell, knew almost everything about her. Although she had omitted the time traveling part, there wasn't much of her life he didn't know about. The papers she had been marking were still in a semi-organized pile next to her, but the corner of next week's lesson plans had been folded just about every which way. As she reshuffled the stack of marked papers Tom gave her a skeptical look before clearing his throat,

"Do you happen to have a clock to, I don't know, take a glance at the time?"

She pursed her lips after seeing his brow rise slightly, taking a stab at the only possible reason before glancing at the wall clock. A dismal sigh escaped her lips as she began to rub at her temples.

"I am so dead," she groaned, "Should I be expecting to hear my name over the announcements anytime soon?"

"Not likely, I just told them that you had given them permission to come with my class to the media center since they missed out on it last week."

He didn't seem to be chastising her, but did give off a sense of curiosity. Everyone knew that Rose was very caring towards all of her students, always keeping their well-being in mind. Her need to work so hard to connect with her class had proved that. She had these moments though, where she would daydream until someone would pull her from her thoughts. Feeling the stiffness in her joints, she made to get up.

"Are they still down there?" She asked, as Tom joined her as they walked to the door of her classroom.

He gave her a slight shake of the head,

"No, I've released them for lunch currently. Is something troubling you Rose?"

His icy green eyes seemed to pierce right through her,

"You've seemed out of sorts this whole week."

Rose felt her shoulders sag at his words; life at home had been very difficult for her and Tony recently.

Her mum had recently been pregnant and the house had been buzzing with excitement, even little Tony was excited to have a little brother or sister. It all changed when she got home after school was let out sixteen days ago. About two and a half weeks ago, she had come home to find Tony alone with the housekeepers and a letter waiting for her signed by Pete. Her mother had gone into labour and they were currently at the hospital. Naturally, she had bundled up her younger brother and went off on her way to meet her new younger sibling. The scene she walked into was not at all what she had been expecting. Her mum was sobbing and Pete had tears streaming down his face; her heart tightened as he shook his head. A little baby girl had been delivered, but she hadn't taken a breath.

Ever since her mum had been struggling with depression and it was slowly starting to take a toll on her. She found that Pete had tried just about everything to gently ease her Mum out of the dark abyss she was rapidly falling into. Every attempt just seemed to pass right through her as she laid in bed, avoiding all conversation if possible. Now that Pete had greater issues with Torchwood, Rose was trying to give her support plus some to compensate for Pete's absence. Little Tony had even tried to play with his Mum only to have his efforts ignored.

Rose looked up at Tom as they reached the door to the teachers lounge. She leaned her head back a bit to look at him. He stood about a head taller than her.

"It's just...life hasn't been all to easy at home right now."

She ran a hand through her golden locks,

"I just think my parents need some time to themselves at the moment."

His pale green eyes flashed with concern for his friend. The corner of his lips turned down a fraction as he lightly took her elbow before offering a suggestion, one that coincidentally, she had been thinking about.

"What if you took Tony and yourself down to someplace nice for a weekend. See if your Dad can fix up some things with your Mum, get some time with Tony so he doesn't feel alone, and give yourself some time to re-organize your head."

He gave her a cheeky smirk at his last comment. Playful mischief in his eyes once more.

"There's ah..this place I know of, used to love going to it for holiday when I had the time...give me a moment and I'll show you."

Rose glanced up when he began fumbling with his coat pocket, muttering a bit before he pulled out his mobile,

"I know I have a picture somewhere...ah ha!" he held the slim black smartphone in front of her.

Rose was stunned at the beautiful cliffs and rolling waves in the picture, there even seemed to be some little shops on the edge of the shore.

"You probably know of it," he sighed, "it was all over the news about two years back. What a shame about what happened. Nobody sees it the same anymore."

She frowned, "Are you sure? I sure as hell haven't seen that beach anywhere."

Tom pocketed his phone once again, " It's called Broadchurch..."

Rose did not hear a single word after that, only seeing Tom's lips moving as if he were muted.

Broadchurch. Wasn't that where he said _he _was going?

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! This is just one chapter to get the ball rolling.**


End file.
